Just Another Akatsuki-Cats Story
by SpontaneouslyAWOL
Summary: In which the Akatsuki are, upon death, cursed into cat-form and sent off to an alternate world, where they are taken in by a pair of civilians who aren't -quite- what they seem. (Parody-fic of other Akatsuki-cat tales. No pairings. Treated mostly-seriously with minimal crack. Contains cats. OC-centric, more or less.)
1. 1: Introducing Sasori

While I love fanfiction as much as the next person, there are some things I either wish I could read but can't find, or read and find that it's not quite what I'm looking for.

So.

I like cats, I like Naruto, and I like fics with cats. Unfortunately, many fics I stumble across containing the three tend to be a little... lacking. I'm not saying they're all bad - some I'm very fond of - but the majority I find are... not my thing. So, I figured I'd tentatively foray into the wide and wonderful (and terrifying and somewhat-unhinged) world of fanfiction, to make an attempt at something that is.

(Go, me.)

So, my first fanfiction ever. Fun times. Yes, it is a parody fic, but I'm going to attempt to keep it serious enough. (Not sure how well that'll go, but why not. Challenges build character and all that.)

Set in an alternate Japan for a few reasons: language barriers are a thing I don't want to deal with, and I've been on a bit of a kick lately for all things Japanese mythology: legends, supernatural, spirits, youkai... also mochi is amazing and my favourite ever.

No pairings are planned. Romance is really not my thing, so I'm going to keep it gen. (But if you manage to find subtext – which, I assure you, will be completely unintentional – and it's your thing, then by all means, subtext away.)

Updates may (probably will) be slow, erratic, and of varying lengths.

Constructive criticism welcome, reviews welcome, but don't feel pressured.

Also, more notes at the bottom. I promise I won't have those author's notes that are longer than the actual chapter, I just wanted to clear a bunch of stuff up because I've never done this before and am actually very nervous.

Story Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and all associated characters, plotlines, settings, ideas, concepts, etc. etc. etc. belong to the rightful owners. This story is for fun and personal satisfaction (and hopefully satisfaction of anyone who's interested, but whatever).

* * *

Shiki crouched down before the cardboard box. It was damp in patches from the recent rain, held shut by a loosened strip of tape. A number of small, round holes, like the ones made by pencils, peppered its sides. Soft sounds could be heard from inside. "How curious," he murmured, reaching for the top. "Leaving a box on our doorstep... oh?" Inside was a small red cat with grey-brown eyes. It eyed him warily, flexing its claws. "Oh, my. Isn't _that_ an interesting curse."

The cat stilled, eyes narrowing warily. Amused, Shiki tilted his head and smiled. The cat's shaggy fur bristled. Chuckling softly, Shiki flicked the box lid shut, lifted the box into his arms and stood, straightening his yukata. The cat was jostled slightly, displeasure expressed through low hisses.

With a flicker of will, the front door unlocked and soundlessly swung open. Shiki glided into the house. "Tori-chan! Present for you!" He sang.

The Western-styled house was full of shadows. The evening light streaming through the large living room window was a dull grey, while the corner lamp cast everything into sharp relief. Hitori was curled cat-like in one of the armchairs. Luminescent eyes shone like a cat's, flashing in the dim light. "I see," he muttered, voice soft. He eyed the box warily. 'Do I want to know?"

"It's terribly interesting," Shiki offered. He turned around, opened the box, scooped up the cat one-handed, and tossed the box into a corner. Shiki spun back to present the shaggy-furred cat to his friend. "See?"

Hitori tilted his head in curiosity, eyes narrowed. "That is not a cat."

"Precisely!" He drew the cat to his chest, partially wrapping his jacket around it. "I thought you'd enjoy checking it out. I mean, it's probably a cursed human – 'cause let's be real, animals aren't exactly curse-worthy, they're more likely to end up food or dead - and, well, you and curses are a thing. So. Happy birthday!"

"It's October." Hitori gestured for the cat to be passed over. It remained stiff as it changed hands, though its fluffy tail twitched in warning. He settled it in his lap and scratched between its shoulders. It stayed tense. Humming to himself, Hitori flattened his hand over its back. When he spoke, it was to the cat. "It is unclear who cast the spell; whoever it was has far more power than I. The curse is too strong for me to lift. I may be able to weaken it, but only enough for you to temporarily revert at certain times."

The cat swished its tail and meowed. Hitori's eyebrow twitched.

"That was rude."

Claws dug into his thigh as it hissed. "Yes, I can."

"Takes one to know one," Shiki chirped, ducking back into the room. He was holding a small plate with shredded chicken. He waved it in their direction. The cat glared at him. "Cats speak cat. I come bearing chicken, cooked fresh last night; figured you'd prefer it over cat food we don't have. Hitori, I ordered sushi. It should be here in ten minutes or so."

The feline awkwardly jumped to the coffee table, landing stiffly. Shiki placed the plate in front of it. It sniffed the chicken suspiciously, before starting to eat. its movements were awkward, as if it wasn't used to eating in such a fashion. Its ears remained swivelled in their direction.

"So, curse," Shiki continued, flopping down gracelessly onto the couch next to him. "I got the bit about weakening at certain times, but do you have any idea of when that might be?"

Hitori tucked his legs in closer. "The curse was cast during a full moon, so the weakest point would be the new moon. He would likely keep his form for... an hour, maybe two. The curse is tied in with the life force; it seems like he was killed, then brought back and turned into that." He gestured with his fingers at the cat. "It's not common, but it has happened before, bringing the dead back in a cursed form. Whoever did this must have been incredibly powerful; bakeneko can manipulate the newly-dead, but to bring them back... The caster would have to be a minor deity, at the very least. Possibly one of the mountain kami? No, they mostly keep to their own business... maybe one of the forgotten fertility spirits, for renewed life, or..." He trailed off. Shiki flicked a finger at him, tugging a strand of his hair. Hitori twitched and glared at him, but continued. "Two AM to three AM would be the most likely hours. During the witching hours of Japan, when the veils between the living and the dead are at their thinnest. His old form is dead, while the new one is alive, but if I... well, _twist_ the curse, or add another stipulation, it should be able to temporarily make a switch. Hypothetically."

The cat finished the last of the chicken and sat facing them. Shiki took the time to examine it properly, rather than the cursory scans of earlier.

It – no, he; Hitori had referred to it as a male – had narrowed, grey-brown eyes, a shade Shiki hadn't known cats could possess. His fur was long, shaggy and dark orange-red, with faint lighter patterning. The back legs, front paws, chest and muzzle were white; his fluffy tail curled around his front paws as he sat. Shiki idly wondered what it thought of them: Shiki, with his high waist-length ponytail, careless behaviour, and traditional Japanese yukata; Hitori, with his white hair, cat-speak, and curious knowledge of curses. Despite the doubtless confusion of the curse – more so if he really had been dead, and now found himself alive; Hitori had no reason to lie, though, so it was probably true – the cat had been composed, almost apathetic. There were no overt indications of interest, or paranoia, though he had noticed the cat eyeing them with a calculating gaze. He probably thought they were normal humans, if rather foolish ones with strange abilities. He wouldn't be the first, nor would he be the last. "You have a name?"

The cat blinked slowly. Shiki had the distinct feeling it - _he_ thought Shiki was an idiot. "Well, we can hardly keep calling you 'cat'. If you don't want to tell us, though, we can always give you a nickname of some sort. You _are_ pretty fluffy..."

The tail swished to curve up over his back, akin to a scorpion, as he hissed reluctantly. "Sasori," Hitori translated.

"Nice." Shiki bobbed his head. "Hitori, got any idea how to tweak the curse?"

He opened his mouth, but was distracted by the doorbell. "Sushi?"

"I'll get it. Just let me get my..." Digging through his pocket for money, Shiki almost skipped to the door.

He turned back, box in hand, to the sight of Sasori and Hitori staring into each other's eyes, motionless but for their breathing. Even Sasori's twitchy tail was still. A strange tension ran through the air, thrumming softly with the underlying hint of youki. "Feels like I'm disturbing something," he said, interrupting cheerfully. He plopped the take-out box next to the empty chicken plate. "Here, 'Tori, I got you tuna and salmon. Ooh, inari-zushi, yes!"

Hitori blinked, breaking the eye contact. "You sound so surprised, yet you ordered it," he deadpanned. Sushi roll in hand, he wriggled further back into the chair. "I fixed the curse."

Shiki paused. "Already?" From the way Hitori had been talking, he'd expected it to take longer than thirty seconds.

His friend shrugged. "Technically, I was only adding on to the stipulations. Less complex than altering the entire structure, as well as being quicker."

Humming in both understanding and delight at the delicious food, Shiki glanced towards Sasori. The feline was watching them. It was a little creepy. "The full moon was about two and a half weeks ago, so we have one and a half until the new moon. We can see if the alteration works properly then."

Sasori's tail flicked impatiently. "I will set you up a bed on the couch, Sasori-san," Hitori murmured, rising. His sushi had already vanished into his stomach. Shiki had barely seen him eat. His speed was a little unfair. "Also, Shiki, your sister called while you were out. She will be coming over in the morning."

"Aw, really?" He groaned and collapsed back, throwing his arm over his eyes. "I literally _just_ finished growing my hair back."

"Shut up and deal with it."

"Ouch, 'Tori. Right in the heart." Shiki absently mimed being stabbed with his free hand. "You know what time?"

"No. Early, likely." Hitori's voice was muffled, like he had his head in the linen cupboard. It probably was, come to think of it.

"Is Asuka coming? I know Kazumi was visiting her, she might have taken some time off…"

Hitori stepped back into the room. A soft blanket was wrapped around an old pillow. "She may be. Sasori-san, do you have a preference on place?"

Sasori turned his face towards the armchair by the window. It was a warm gold-brown brocade, with a good viewing range for the living room, partway down the hallway, and out over the front garden. Hitori nodded and moved to make up a cat-bed.

Shiki yawned and glanced at the antique clock resting on the wall. It was only eight-thirty on a Saturday night and he was already tired. He was by nature more of a nocturnal creature, but the past few days had been hectic for him, and the last time he slept for more than three hours was the Friday before last. It would be nice to get a full night's sleep, especially on such a cool summer night. "I'm gonna go sleep, then. 'Night."

"Goodnight," Hitori replied, stepping back from his handiwork. Sasori jumped to the floor and trotted over to it in his stiff-jointed manner. "Will you be wanting breakfast tomorrow?"

"Probably should, if Kazumi's coming." He yawned again, hiding it behind his hand as his jaw stretched almost inhumanly wide. "I'll wake myself up, don't worry."

"I wasn't planning to. Goodnight, Sasori-san." Hitori brushed part Shiki as he left. Smiling, Shiki waved to the cursed cat and followed, switching off the light.

* * *

Brief notes:

 _-chan, -san_ : Japanese suffixes. From what I understand, –chan tends to be for children/younger people, girls, and cute things. –san is a common polite term, kind of like saying Mr., Mrs., etc. that you use for people you don't really know well. Using (first) names without suffixes is very informal and tends to imply either family or very close friends, I believe. There are a few more suffixes, but they haven't come up so I'll leave them out.

Shiki's informal enough to use suffix-less names for pretty much whoever, while Hitori's politer, thus the –san for Sasori. The two have been friends for a very long time, so they (read: Shiki) decided it was enough to drop the suffixes. (Hitori was worn down eventually.) Kazumi's the same.

I figured that, since this story is set in an (alternate) Japan, I'd keep them in. They aren't exactly translatable, per se, but they do add a kind of something I've always been fond of.

 _Yukata_ : Japanese traditional wear. A casual summer kimono. I think it's also worn after bathing? Shiki likes them.

Gratuitous abuse of artistic license has been used in the planning of this story. I do, actually, have a plot for this. (…in a manner of speaking.)

Shiki and Hitori are OCs, as are Kazumi and Asuka (next chapter). Trying to keep them original (not sure how well it's working so far but it's only the first chapter so hey) but it's _anime fanfiction_ so I figure some leeway is cool. (I mean... plant-people. Shark-man. Blue hair. _Pink_ hair. Yep. Kept it pretty tame, considering... well.)

I actually went and researched what I wanted all the cats to look like for this, so I have a 'real base' to work off. I figured I'd go for more-or-less-recognisable realism. (Not-really-spoilers: I refuse to apologise for Pein/Nagato. 1000% keeping that. Also, 'blue' when talking about the cats is not sky-blue, parrot-blue or whatever, but the shade animals like dogs, cats, horses, guinea pigs, etc. get. It's a kind of faintly-blueish-grey? Just... go Google Image it. Russian Blue cats are cute.)


	2. Hidan In A Box

This came out both better and worse than I expected. You know how you have a bunch of scenes and ideas, but you just can't seem to make them merge? Yeah. But I got there. (Eventually.)

Otherwise, personally, I don't know about this chapter. The characterisation seems a little (a lot) off and inconsistent and blah. I don't like it much, but I can't really think of anything better either, so... eh. But hey, update! And cats! Who doesn't like cats?

I actually intended to begin this from Sasori's POV before I came to the conclusion that I sucked at getting into other people's heads, so I'm sticking to my OCs. Does that count as OC-centric? (Probably. I'll, eh, stick it in the summary or something.)

Note: I, personally, don't swear, and have no intention of starting. However, I forgot until Hidan popped up that he curses as easily as he breathes. I figure I'll just use a bunch of references and let everyone mentally supplement swears as necessary. You would probably do it better than my inexperienced self would anyway.

Also, thanks to Ember the Flarion, my first ever reviewer! I see why so many authors love reviews, it gives such a warm and fuzzy feeling~ I'll do my best with this story!

* * *

Hitori was sleeping peacefully when Rei visited him.

It was only just past sunrise, the sky still coloured orange and pink, when she poked her head through his door. The rest of her body quickly followed as she crept forwards to crouch beside his bed. A pale hand reached out to poke his face. "Hitori-san, you need to wake up."

He twitched and cracked a pale eye open. Blinking at her closeness - her face was mere inched from his own - he turned away to yawn widely. She stood and drifted back into the hallway as he stretched and shifted back into something that could speak. "Good morning, Rei-san. What is it?" A peek at the clock on his desk showed it to be just past eight.

"Kazumi-san is here, and there appears to be a cat in a box. It's very loud. They're in the living area. Shiki-san is still asleep."

Sighing softly, Hitori quickly changed and followed her out. "Would you try to wake him up?"

"Of course, Hitori-san." Rei floated into Shiki's bedroom.

Hitori had barely taken three steps when he heard the cat. It wasn't Sasori, having a deeper voice than the deceptively young-sounding feline. The new cat was using some of the most inventive curses he'd ever heard, outside of that one time in Kyoto. He also sounded very, very angry.

Kazumi was sprawled over the couch, alternating between texting rapidly and eyeing Sasori, who was still curled up on the couch and occasionally meowing at the box, in interest. She turned to regard Hitori as he entered. "Hey, Hitori-kun," she chirped, fingers not faltering despite her lack of focus. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the deafening yowls. "Nice cat. Very nice fur."

"Kazumi-chan," he greeted. "It's been a while. And I know that you know that Sasori-san is not actually a cat."

"Yep. Kinda obvious. Which, by the way, I got you a thing." She jerked her head in the direction of a box, very similar to the one Shiki had had the night before, resting on the coffee table. The kanji for 'three' was printed on the side. "Figured I'd let you do the honours."

"How thoughtful," he deadpanned. She simply smiled blithely. Hitori noticed that she had stopped texting and was instead aiming the camera at him. Rolling his eyes, he leaned forward and tugged the top flaps open.

He immediately jerked back as a silvery-grey missile lunged for his face. Stepping aside, one hand darted out and managed to catch the furious cat by the looser skin at the back of his neck. He hung in his grip, shrieking at the top of his lungs and clawing his hand viciously. Frenzied purple eyes shot daggers at him.

"Ooh, nice catch." Kazumi sounded both amused and impressed. "Vicious little thing, isn't it?"

Hitori involuntarily wrinkled his nose as the cat made a particularly crude comment involving a cactus and a duck. Holding him as far from his face as he could, he walked past the silently-watching Sasori and wriggled the window open. The cat's cries increased to an ear-splitting pitch as Hitori manoeuvred his arm out the window and let go, flicking his wrist to loosen the claws. The cat fell with a screech. Sliding the window back down, Hitori rotated his wrist absently and inspected his new battle wounds, ignoring Kazumi's cackles. He wouldn't have to bandage it; some of the scratches looked quite deep, but the bleeding had almost stopped. "I sent Rei-san to wake Shiki up, but it doesn't seem to be working," he commented. "I should probably do something about this."

"I'll get him," Kazumi snickered. She hopped to her feet and tucked her phone in her pocket. "Shame you didn't like your present, though. It was on your doorstep and everything."

Which was odd, and rather suspicious. Another cat appearing on their doorstep, so soon after Sasori? One likely the result of similar circumstances - while some cats were ruder or cruder than others, swearing was a more human attribute. "When did you arrive?"

"Around eight." She waved over her shoulder.

Shiki had returned around that time, too. Pondering the situation, Hitori absently started cleaning his hand.

The newer cat was still outside. He could hear the yowling clearly.

With a soft thud, Sasori jumped to the floor. He trotted over to the kitchen and jumped into one of the chairs. His movements were still awkward, though that could be explained by the sudden form-change. An ear flicked irritably. "That was Hidan," he said.

"How do you know him?"

"We worked in the same organisation."

Hitori _tch_ -ed. "And he's cursed, too. Should he calm down, he could stay as well, but currently I believe he is better off where he is. It is curious, though, that he has stayed in the yard."

Sasori's tail swished gently. "He knows there is a possibility of the curse being lifted."

They were interrupted by Rei poking her head through the wall. "Hitori-san?"

Startled, Sasori's fur bristled. He hissed, claws digging into the chair cushion, as his eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

Rei blinked at him curiously, but ignored him. "Shiki-san appears to have wandered off again," she continued, addressing the human. "His window is open. Kazumi-san is short-sheeting his bed."

Hitori sighed. "Thank you, Rei-san. Will you be staying, or...?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to see how you were doing. Everything seems to be going well, though, so I will take my leave."

"Look out for yourself," he told her.

She smiled faintly. "You too." She vanished from sight.

Sasori scowled. "What was that?"

"Rei-san is a ghost, Sasori-san," he replied, filling bowls with water and more shredded chicken for the cats, "a 'who', not a 'what'. You can see her because you are a cat, if only in form."

"You're human, though." His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Hitori was luckily saved from answering by the timely arrival of Shiki. Specifically, the arrival of Shiki and Hidan.

"- hell, stupid cat! Seriously, where did you even come from, let go or I'll turn you into -" Shiki banged into the door as he stumbled through it, complaining as forcefully as the cat. "Hitori! There's a crazy psycho-cat who won't go away!" He kicked his leg, but the silver feline hanging off it just hissed and spitefully tightened its grip. "Oh, screw you too."

Hitori snorted. "He appeared this morning in a similar fashion to Sasori-san." He eyed the books in Shiki's arms with interest. "Where did you find those?"

"Around. Figured you'd want more resources for your curse-breaking exploits." He tossed them unceremoniously onto a couch, heedless of their rough landing. His attention focused on Hitori's heavily-scratched hand. "What happened?"

"Hidan-san." He absently indicated the silver cat. "Newest addition." He wavered, before giving in and darting towards the books. "Oh, this is a new one..."

"Really." An odd expression crossed Shiki's face as he tried to kick Hidan off again. Hitori ignored him, picking up the books and hurrying to his room.

"Oh, hey, Shiki." Kazumi shifted to let Hitori pass and skipped in, smirking at her brother's predicament. She seemed almost suspiciously pleased with herself. "I see you've made a friend."

With one last slash, Hidan pushed himself away from Shiki. Back arching, he stepped away and surveyed the room. He hissed loudly as he caught sight of Sasori, who growled back. Kazumi draped herself over the couch. Shiki plopped down next to her, gingerly inspecting his leg. "Ow. Do you think I should bandage them?"

"Suck it up." She dismissed his concerns in favour of watching the cats growl at each other. "Looks like they know each other, doesn't it? Where's Hitori-kun when you need him?"

"They worked together." Hitori propped his hip against the couch back. The siblings twitched at his sudden appearance. "They're not saying much. Hidan-san is swearing, Sasori-san is impatient, and not much else is going on."

"Any good ones?" Shiki craned his head back.

Hitori shot him a flat look.

"Okay then."

"Where did Sasori-san come from?" Kazumi asked. "And when?"

"Similarly to Hidan-san," Hitori replied. "Shiki found him in a box on the doorstep last night."

"Figured Hitori would enjoy picking the curse apart," Shiki shrugged. "Not sure where he - they - came from, but yeah. Seemed like a good idea."

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up." Kazumi held up a hand." You mean to tell me," she drawled sceptically, "that you found a strange box on the doorstep, complete with a cursed occupant of unknown origin, and you didn't think to wonder where it came from?"

There was a slightly awkward pause. Shiki frowned and eyeballed Hitori, who blinked back, expressionless. "Well, when you put it like that, anything will sound bad."

" _Shiki_."

He flinched. "Well, actually... no."

"I see." Kazumi smiled in that particular way of hers that suggested pain – or at least public humiliation of some description – lurking ominously in the near future. Fortunately for the state of Shiki's pride, hair and sanity, Hitori intervened.

"The curse is very strong," he explained mildly. " We assumed - it is not unlikely - that the caster, likely a being such as a kami or similar, chose, for whatever reason, to leave Sasori-san – and now Hidan-san – with us. It would be well within their power to have us overlook certain things, in order to have us accept the situation without question."

Kazumi narrowed her eyes, but let it go. Her face abruptly shifted to a curious expression. "So what are we going to do with them?"

The three turned as one to stare at the two cats. Sasori was still in the kitchen, watching them. Hidan snarled and stalked outside through the still-open door.

"It's a learning experience," Shiki defended, slumping back and pulling an over-exaggerated petulant expression. "Like Hitori said, the curse is a strong one. Learning how to remove it would definitely help with unravelling similarly-powerful ones. Besides, cats!"

Kazumi nodded thoughtfully. "Point."

Hitori rolled his eyes and left.

Shiki glanced at his sister after the door shut. "What do you think?" He murmured lowly. While he still had his mocking put-out face, his tone was serious.

Kazumi hummed softly. "Well, they're definitely something to watch out for. Usually, such a strange situation would have normal humans freaking out, panicking, you know. But Red over there's been - _assessing_ , more or less, everything that's been going on. Feels like he's just looking for a weakness, you know? The other one's more a ball of psycho, but that doesn't make him any less dangerous." She fixed Shiki with a solemn stare. "With how they've been acting so far... Do you really think that breaking the curse is a good idea?"

"Honestly?" Shiki huffed. "Not really. But Hitori's been more talkative, and he's definitely interested. I'll work damage control, obviously, and we're not exactly helpless, so..." he shrugged.

"If you say so." Kazumi wrinkled her nose and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Okay, then. Besides, they don't know who we are, so that's one advantage."

Shiki snuck a look at Sasori, who was still staring. It was actually pretty creepy. "The parade's in a week."

She hesitated. "I forgot about that. Do we...?"

"We'll see how it goes." He shrugged and stood up, changing the subject. "Come on, I found something you might like."

"Ooh, what is it?" She bounced up after him excitedly. "Is it dangerous?"

"Depends. How creative are you?"

Beaming mischievously, she trailed after him.

Sasori watched them go, mind rapidly sifting through information. Flicking an ear, he jumped to the ground and trotted to the door. He peered back as it closed behind him.

No one was there.

* * *

So is seems Asuka is to be introduced later. Instead, here, have Rei-who-didn't-exist-until-literally-three-hours-ago. Because ghosts make everything better. (Her interactions with Hitori and Sasori are based off the saying that cats can see ghosts.)

I know Sasori isn't actually doing a lot, but I figured - he's in a strange environment where very little is familiar. He would want to gather as much information as he can before acting. So, he's trying not to draw too much attention to himself until he's confident in his abilities (though seeing as he's a cat...). He also needs to adjust to having a living body and all that entails (hunger, tiredness, etc.) after over a decade of being a puppet.

Also, I read that Hidan did, eventually, die, from lack of nutrition I think. (Or was dying, but close enough. Poetic licence?) So he should probably be coming in later, but I'll just. Stick to my sketchy timeline. Because dates and my own laziness are my worst enemy.

(oT-T)尸~~

OC notes (which are turning into a thing? huh.): so it turns out my head-characterisation and written-characterisation are like a Venn diagram. Some parts same, most parts different.

I see Shiki as being a lazy, moderately helpful bastard. Kazumi's more cheerfully manipulative, while Hitori is basically my own cat, only not.

Instead, it apparently turns out that Shiki is weird, Kazumi is more like Asuka that intended (maybe she's just had a bad day and is channelling? Who knows. I certainly don't), and Hitori is basically my own cat only not.

Meanwhile, Rei-the-unexpected-OC is polite and minor and dead. Exciting. (idk if we'll see her again so enjoy while she lasts.)


End file.
